Best Friends Forever
by TorieRAWR
Summary: This is a Muder Fic! Using the characters Blaine Anderson played by Darren Criss, Nathan White played by Brock Baker and Nick Emerson played by Curt Mega. This is based off an RP where Blaine and Nate are brothers. Enjoy.


"We can't keep him in the dorm Nate!" Blaine said as they struggled to keep the squirming puppy in the basket they were carrying.

"We can to! As long as no one finds out we can do whatever we want!" Nate protested pulling his dorm keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocking the door. The boys stepped inside and clicked the light on closing the door behind them before dropping the basket; the puppy tumbled out and ran around the room happily watching the boys his tail wagging. "Can I show him to Luke?" Nate asked bending down to play with the excited puppy who was bouncing round on the floor.

"You do realize he doesn't like little dogs." Blaine said raising an eyebrow at his brother before joining the boy on the floor the puppy jumping up onto him.

Nate glared at Blaine before smiling. "He's going to love Chewy!" Nate stated matter of factly pressing his palms to the little dogs face. "He's going to love you. Mhm. Yes he is." he said in a baby voice to the dog. "Why are you so cute!" Nate continued while Blaine rolled his eyes getting up and grabbing the basket and a blanket and fixing Chewy a bed halfway between their own.

"It's late Nate bedtime." Blaine said walking over and picking up Chewy and walking the puppy back to the basket. He placed the puppy in the bed and tucked him in. "You sleep here." he said backing away with his hands up willing the puppy to stay. He smiled when Chewy stayed put. The two boys looked at each other grinning before changing and quickly going to their separate beds.

The smell of coffee overpowered the room and Nate snapped his eyes open staring into the dim light at a dark from standing in front of him. "Blaine?" the boy asked groggily before he heard the screech of duct tape being pulled. He felt the tape cover his mouth the stickiness pressing into his lips. Nate's eyes widened and he tried to bring a hand up to his face only to find them tied together. He struggled against the bindings and tried calling out to Blaine who was still sleeping.

"Oh Nathan. He can't hear you." the figure spoke, a familiar voice issuing from his lips. "And pretty soon he will never be able to hear you again." the figure laughed and pulled out a blade, a large kitchen knife. The moonlight streaming into the room glinted off the steal and Nate watched in horror as the figure moved closer to Blaine.

Nate screamed out against the tape and looked around the room frantically. His eyes came to rest on a puddle of blood smeared into the floorboards. The trail led towards Nate's bed and he shifted so he could lean over it only to come face to face with the lifeless form of their puppy Chewy. Nate cried out against the tape tears springing to his eyes at the gruesome disembodied head as he pushed back up on the bed.

The figure laughed and leaned over Blaine's bed tracing the boy's face with the edge of the blade. The feeling of cold metal on his hot skin caused Blaine to awaken his heart racing as he stared up into the eyes of the figure leaning above him. "Nick?" he whispered his eyes wide.

Nick laughed above Blaine. "You think you're something huh? Mr. Popular. Well just wait. You don't get everything you want Blaine. You can't and you won't." he sneered as he pressed the blade into Blaine's jaw slicing into the skin blood trickling forth down his chin.

Blaine winced and tried to pull away from the blade but Nick grabbed his face. "Don't do that!" he screamed pressing the blade against Blaine's neck a thin line of blood appearing.

"Nick what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Blaine spat as Nick pressed the blade deeper into his throat more blood flowing forth.

"You are not special. Stop pretending you are special." Nick screamed. Blaine opened his mouth to refute Nick but he grabbed onto his face forcing his mouth open before slipping his fingers inside and pulling the blade of the knife across Blaine's tongue digging in and cutting it out silencing the Warbler.

"Since you won't stop talking I will make you." he said watching as the blood poured from Blaine's mouth.

Nate screamed against the tape on his mouth as he saw the blood gushing from his brother's lips. "You shut up too!" Nick screamed angrily at Nate before turning around and tilting his head at Blaine the boy's eyes glistening with tears of pain. "You can't have everything. I'm taking him he's mine." he whispered as he grabbed Blaine's bound wrists tightly before slicing across Blaine's left one the blood pouring out. "You can't have him." he said finally before pulling the blade across Blaine's other wrist watching as the blood drained slowly from the whimpering boy.

A sick smile pressed across Nick's face as he watched the life drain out of Blaine. "You can't" he repeated before stabbing Blaine in the stomach twisting the knife as he dug in. Tears ran down Blaine's face as Nick watched him. "It will be over soon." he said to Blaine before pulling the knife across the boy's stomach and leaving the blade there turning to Nate.

Nate had struggled to get the ropes free on his wrist and ankles as he watched Nick kill Blaine. His brother. Nick turned and Nate ran for the door making it outside in the hall. He bolted down it scraping against the tape as he ran.

Nick followed quickly after him an evil smile on his face. "Nathan, don't run I just want to be friends." Nick called sliding his hand across the wall behind him, a trail of Blaine's blood smeared into the wallpaper behind him. "We can be the best of friends Nate. Best friends." he said as he reached out his fingers tugging at the fabric of Nate's t-shirt barely just out of grasp.

"Stay away from me you freak." Nate screamed as he ran turning the corner and trying to run down the stairs in front of him. He felt hands on his back and tumbled down the stairs before cracking his skull on the bottom step his still form lying at the foot of the stairs.

-13 years later-

Nate walked up to the counter at Joe's surprised to see a new guy behind the counter. He had been writing here for almost three years no and knew all of the counter workers by name. "Hello Welcome to Joe's." the man greeted smiling. Nate smiled back and gave his order watching the man oddly. He felt as if he knew this guy, or at the very least seen him several times before, but for some reason he could not place the man before him.

By the time Nate left Joe's the sun was already setting dusk falling early in the cold winter. Nate walked outside wrapping his arms around him as he crossed the streets of Chicago the wedding band glinting in the moonlight. He soon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as if he was not alone.

"Hi Nathan." a voice behind him said as he felt a hand snake over his mouth. "Did you miss your best friend Nick? Because I sure missed you." the voice hissed as Nate struggled trying to scream out only to feel a cloth press against his nose. Chloroform.


End file.
